The bee princess
by misty73
Summary: This is a story of a princess bee who leavs home.
1. Chapter 1

The day had come, the day where I should escape. I heard my brother say from behind, "Misty, you're crazy. You really think you can escape, and the U.G.T (unique gun tactics) team won't find you?" I stopped my packing and turned around, facing him, and said, "It's the only shot I've got to get out of this hive and live a normal life. I want to know what it's like outside this honey hive. I want to feel the fresh air, eat like a pig, and kiss a boy that mom doesn't choose. I want to be normal." I looked back at my bag and kept on packing. My brother held my shoulder and said, "Misty, I think you should just stay here. Beside, who would want to live a normal life anyway? Regular people would kill to be where we are right now." I put down my brush, which I was about to pack in my bag, and paused. I said, "When you have done this for about 12 years, it gets tiring. You don't see the fun in it anymore." I turned around to face my brother and said, "Don't you get it? I'm tired of this crap! I don't want to be here! Plus, when mom realizes that I don't want to be found I'll call of the search. That's how lazy she is." He looked at me and said, "Ok, if this is what you really want." I nodded in agreement. I went back to packing my last item. Then I closed the bag and flew through the door. And as I made that final buzz in the distance, my brother saw a tear run down his rosy red cheek.

_____________________________________________________________________________________I crept down the hallway, panicking at every noise I herd. I stopped at the exit door and saw Hue there, waiting for me. I stepped out of the black shadow and walked over to him. He looked at me and said, "You ready?" I nodded in response. He said, "You know, were all going to miss you here, in the hive." I nodded again and said, "I already said good bye to Hector. Now you're the only one I haven't talked to." He looked up from the control panel and then back at me. I looked back, I heard him say, "Good bye, princess." I replied, "Don't call me that anymore." He tilted his head and said, "Will I ever see you again?" I shook my head and said, "Most likely, not." He frowned and said, "Close your eyes." I looked back up. And I closed them. I heard his foot steeps come closer and closer and then, they stopped. And I felt him grab my chin, and slowly pull me toward him and then, a bunch of butterflies in my stomach, as he kissed me. I looked back at him as he said, "Good bye, Misty." I held my breath and said, "See ya around, Hue." He smiled and opened the latch. I put my bag on my back and headed out the door. I looked back and saw him touching his lips, as he never wanted to forget that kiss.

The sky was dark, and the grass was wet. I kept flying and then I saw a clearing up ahead. I flied faster as the clearing got bigger. When I got there, I was amazed by how beautiful the place looked. The grass shimmered like the stars, giant trees were scattered all around me. There was the most beautiful pond right in front of me, it shimmered and had cat tails all around it. I went to one of the trees and set my stuff on one of the branches. I removed my black shirt and my white pants as I stepped into the pond. I slowly sank into it, as if it were quick sand. And I stepped back out. I dried myself with my black shirt and put my pants back on. I went back to the tree where my stuff lay on one of the tree branches and quickly grabbed a shirt. I put a shirt that said, "Bee love", closed my bag, unhooked it from the branch, and flew to the highest point of the tree and stuck it on the highest branch. When I finished that I went to the 2nd lowest point of the tree, laid on it and slowly closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

As I opened my eyes, I found myself in a house. I was on a green couch. I slowly sat up and wondered, '_where's my crap?'_ I heard footsteps coming toward me. Then in front of me, I saw an alligator. He said, "Hi, I'm Vector. What's your name?" I looked at him like he was crazy as his face came toward mine. He was waiting for my response. I said, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Snatching a defenseless little bee girl from a tree." As I was saying this I was pounding him on the head like a bongo. He yelled, "Youch!!!" and two other people came rushing down the stairs. One was a chameleon. He was purple and had on black wrist bands. The other guy was a bee. He had on an orange jacket and a pair of red shoes. The chameleon ran over to the one called Vector and asked him, "What happened?" Vector looked at me and said, "Err. . . Nothing." And he got up and said, "Look missy, either tell us your name or you're on your own." I looked at him and said, "Fine, I'm out!" He looked confused and said, "But, we saved you." I looked back at him and said, "No, I was perfectly fine!" I looked around trying to find my stuff. Vector asked, "What are you looking for, something harder, then your fist, to hit me with?" I looked at him again and said, "No, where did you put my stuff?" He looked at me and smirked. He said, "I put it in my room. I'll give it back to you if you tell me your name." I gritted my teeth together and said, "Fine, my name is Misty. Will you give me my stuff now?" He looked to the chameleon and said, "Espio, go get Misty's bag out of my room." He nodded and went up the stairs. I sat back on the couch and laid my head on my fist. He looked at me and said, "This is Charmy, He is sort of like you." I asked, "In what way?" he held up my stuffed bear and said, "Well, for starters, you both sleep with dolls." I looked at the bear and said, "Ah! ! Put him down you big brute!" I yelled. Charmy tried to take it from vector and said, "Dude, this isn't funny! Give it back!" Espio came down with my bag and said, "I found it Vector. But it looks like someone opened it and went. . ." he stopped as he saw Charmy trying to grab the bear from Vector. He said," Vector, give Misty back the bear!" Vector looked at him and gave Charmy the bear to give to me. Espio looked at him and said to me, "I'm sorry, he isn't the most polite Chaotic on the team." Charmy was making his way over to me and said, "Here, I'm sorry Vector made fun of you like that." I snatched my bear back and checked him for any damage. He had a tear on his left ear. I hugged him, closed my eyes, and frowned. Espio looked at me and said, "Why don't you spend a few nights with us. It's the least we can do after what Vector did." I looked up, and then at him. He was smiling. I nodded and said, "I guess so" Espio said, "I'll let you sleep in vectors room." Vector looked at him with an open mouth and said, "What?" Espio looked over at him and said, "It's the least you can do" Vector groaned and said, "Ya, How about sleeping in my room tonight." I looked up and said, "It's ok, I'm fine here." Vector snatched Charmy and Espio by the hand and said, "Meeting in the kitchen." He looked back at me and said, "I don't like her here, she too weird." Espio looked at him and said, "Vector, C'mon! She's harmless." They looked at me and I looked back. "She hates me." he said. Espio replied, "That's kinds what kids do when you make fun of them." He said, "Kid? She looks about Charmy's age, 12. Vector looked at me and said, "She is too old to be playing with dolls." Espio said, "Look, if you aren't nice to her why she is here, I'll slap you so hard you won't be able to move for a month." They stopped talking and came out to the living room. Espio gave my stuff and said, "You want me to fix Mr. snuggles for you?" I looked up at him. He was extending his arm out to me. I said, "Sure" and handed him the bear. Charmy plopped a seat next to me and said, "So, Misty huh?" I looked at him and nodded. He looked at me and said, "I like it." He smiled and said, "So, you doing anything later?" I laughed and said, "not that I know of." He smiled and replied, "You want to go take a walk around town? I'll show you all the good spots." I smiled and said, " sure".


End file.
